


Three Months of Searching

by smile_for_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angelic Grace, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_for_me/pseuds/smile_for_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s eyes widened in shock and then in horror because as soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes and mouth opened wide and started to glow with the tell tale light of someone’s Grace failing them.</p>
<p>Or a little fic in which Dean finds Castiel's Grace and gets a little more than he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Months of Searching

Dean had found it. He finally knew where it was. He had been searching for this for months far and wide, on Earth and in Hell. Now he knew where it was. 

Castiel’s grace.

Being a demon had its perks. Popping in and out of places with a thought, being able to see demons and angels in their true form even when they were in vessels. He was powerful too, powerful enough to bring terror to many of the demons that he met. Hunting was easier. He could kill the monsters easily when he came across them. The only real problem was the demon proofing everywhere. All over his room in the bunker- which he didn’t use anyway so it didn’t really matter- and in the Impala. Of course, he rarely used that anymore. He hadn’t been hunting very much for the past three months anyways, not with Sam. 

Cas had showed up at the bunker a day or two after Sam had found him. Crowley hadn’t showed up again since he had awoken Dean, and Dean hadn’t gone looking for him. When Cas showed up, Dean knew that something was wrong even before he said anything. He could see the angel’s true form for the first time- and God, he was beautiful. But Dean knew that his Grace was definitely not as bright as it was supposed to be. It was there, definitely, but nothing like the bright light that shone out of an angel’s eyes and mouth when it was killed. They talked for a while and Cas admitted that everything he had done over the past few years was for him and Dean had admitted that he would be completely lost without Cas. He was overjoyed that the angel wasn’t disgusted about his new...form, but that joy soon faded when Cas revealed what was wrong. His Grace- well, his stolen Grace- was burning out. It needed to be replenished or he would die. Well, Dean obviously wasn’t about to let that happen, so he set off in search of a way to reverse the spell and get Cas’s original Grace back.

That was three months ago, and after the three months of not sleeping, constantly looking for a way to get the Grace back, and seeing rarely seeing Cas, he had found it. It was almost too simple. He would get the Grace back, and the spell that was locking the gates of heaven should just fade away. It was a good thing too, because the last time he had seen Cas, the angel’s stolen Grace was extremely dim and he knew that Cas wouldn’t last much longer. He decided that instead of popping in to the bunker and telling Cas that he had found it, he was just going to get it and then come back and see the look on his face when he presented him with his Grace. 

So Dean set off, determined to get this Grace before Cas died. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Cas died, especially since he still hadn’t gotten up the courage to tell him that he had definite feelings for him which he wanted to explore. It took a while, but he finally got it. He made sure not to actually touch the grace himself, not wanting to contaminate it with his darkness. He managed to trap it in the vial that Cas had given him and told him that it would hold the Grace until he could get it back to the angel. 

Dean was wearing a grin when he popped into the bunker, the Grace hidden away in one of his pockets because even if he didn’t get cold, he liked wearing his jacket. The grin fell off his face when he saw Cas. He was crouched down on the floor, his breathing shallow and unsteady. Dean was at his side in an instant, letting him lean against himself and repeating his name as he moved his hands to Cas’s cheeks, trying to get his get his bright blue eyes to focus on him. They focused for just a moment and Cas seemed to understand who he was and what was going on for just a second.

“Dean,” he said, his voice rougher than normal and barely loud enough to hear. “Dean, I-I’m...” 

“You’re nothing, Cas, you’re not dying, that’s not happening,” Dean replied, trying to get the vial that had his grace in it out of his inside pocket, but Cas was slumped against it too much. 

“Yes, I am,” Cas replied softly, and Dean could tell that he was fading fast and he needed to get the Grace out right now or he was going to lose him. “Dean...I-I...”

Dean watched him helplessly as Cas struggled to get the words out, still trying to move him just enough to be able to get the Grace out from inside his coat. “You what, Cas?”

Cas took a deep, trembling breath and breathed out, “I love you.”

Dean’s eyes widened in shock and then in horror because as soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes and mouth opened wide and started to glow with the tell tale light of someone’s Grace failing them. “No, no!” he said, pushing Castiel away sharply, not worried about hurting him now. He pulled the vial out of his pocket quickly, opening it and letting the Grace pour out, watching as the shining substance made it’s way to Castiel’s open eyes and mouth. After a moment of blinding light- which Dean turned away from- Cas fell to the ground with a shuddering breath. 

Dean was hovering over him in an instant, his hands on Cas’s cheeks and silently willing him to wake up. He was breathing at least, which was more than he was last time Dean had been holding his face like this when that reaper had killed him. “Come on, Cas, wake up,” he said desperately.

Cas’s eyes fluttered up a few moments later and Dean felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. “Dean?” he asked in his usual deep, rough voice. 

“Cas,” Dean practically whimpered, not offering up any explanation and instead pressing their lips together.

Cas didn’t reciprocate for a few seconds, but when he finally did Dean was sure he could stop another apocalypse one-handed as long as Cas kept kissing him. When they pulled apart, Cas started to ask something, but Dean cut him off by saying, “I love you too.”

Cas looked at him for a second before grinning and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
